Confusion Ensued
by kaizoku21
Summary: AU: Lucy knows that Luffy knows. Zoro knows that Lucy knows what he knows, but Luffy doesn't know that Zoro knows! Ace and Sabo do not know what Lucy knows. You know! Fem!Luffy and canon!Luffy
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion Ensued**

 **Summary:** AU: Lucy knows that Luffy knows. Zoro knows that Lucy knows what he knows, but Luffy doesn't know that Zoro knows! Ace and Sabo do not know what Lucy knows. You know! One-shot! Fem!Luffy and canon!Luffy

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, gender-bent, OOC, Fem!Luffy(aka Lucy)-centric

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter 1**

"Lucy, I still don't understand why you're willing to do this." Nami, a copper head sixteen years old, asked while carefully painting her nails with colourless nail polish. She blew her nails dry after brushing.

A black haired girl with the same age as Nami yelped while she was trying to put on her brother's pants but her foot got caught by it causing her to be out of balance and landed on her buttocks.

A blue haired teen girl rushed to her aid. "Are you okay, Lucy-san?" Vivi asked, concerned.

"Yep, I'm good." Luffy groaned an answer. She was not though. "My brother has bailed me out many times before, the least I can do is to help him out this time."

Nami rolled her eyes delicately, "By what, pretending to be him and work in his stead in that café for seven days?"

"Yes." Lucy's voice muffled in the middle of tackling her brother's hoodie jacket. "Umm... a little bit of help here, girls." She called out when she could not find the hole for the head.

Vivi stood up again to help Lucy with her brother's jacket. "Lucy-san, I know you're identical twins, but can you really pull this off and fool your brother's colleagues?" She inquired, apprehension was evident on her petite face.

Yes, you read it right.

She, Monkey D. Lucy, sixteen years old, a freshman finally debuting her high school life this coming school year, is planning of disguising herself as her twin brother, Monkey D. Luffy, at his work in a café for one week. Where is my idiotic brother, you ask? He's with our grandfather at the Goa Kingdom's 33rd Marine base to train.

They were supposed to be back this Saturday, but their sweet old Ojii-chan extended her brother's training for another week, because my grandfather said, and I quote ' _I'm still not satisfied with Luffy's training, a man of Monkey clan must always be buff and tough at all times!'_ unquote.

Lucy could still remember her brother's paled face from last night's video call. He was dying. Literally and figuratively, speaking.

Monkey D. Garp, widely known as Marine Hero, is a Marine Vice-Admiral, there were rumours that half of the prisoners at the maximum prison, Impel Down, was all thanks to their grandfather. He's also a little bit (too much! Luffy would argue with her) passionate about his work as Marine, and has been training her brother to be one.

Although, Luffy doesn't want to be a marine. Her brother wants to be a firefighter, but our Ojii-chan was determined to make him a Marine instead.

Four months before their middle school graduation, Luffy, all of a sudden decided to work in a café. But since he's still a minor and still a middle school student, he needed a consent from our guardian, our Grandfather. Ojii-chan was furious that her brother wants to work instead of training. There were endless shouting, throwing insults, and a couple of 'fist of love' courtesy of our grandfather here and there.

In the end, the argument was settled with a compromise. Ojii-chan will sign Luffy's consent to work, but Luffy will have to spent a month of training with our grandfather this summer vacation.

Luffy, then, started working, and Lucy can see that he's enjoying his work, whatever kind of work it was. He worked for four hours only, 6 PM to 10 PM, after school. And one or two of his workmates would dropped him to their house every single day after work.

And then, the inevitable promised month long training arrived. As soon as they received their diploma for graduating middle school, Ojii-chan dragged Luffy to the nearest Marine base, thus the start of hell training for Luffy.

Makino, a distant relative of theirs who lived next door, knowing that Lucy is currently alone in the house, comes over to check the young girl from time to time. Thank all the gods, Lucy's able to cook and feed herself (she has been doing it for so long as she can remember soon as their grandfather deemed them as 'adults' who can take care of themselves. They were ten years old that time, by the way. Talk about a irresponsible adult) maybe that's why her grandfather was confident to leave her on her own.

 _Sigh._ Good thing that she's a girl or else she would be suffering like her brother right now, but being a female does not excuse their Ojii-chan to 'train' her as well. Currently, she knows brazilian jiu-jutsu and taekwondo, and she is also a purple belter in karate.

Thanks to all these martial arts though, that she became flexible enough to be cheerleader (and I can kick pervert's ass as well). He wanted Lucy to marry a marine (like that would happen though), but still needed to be 'buff and tough' as part of the Monkey Clan.

Their grandfather's making up ridiculous 'traditions' when he's the first, and might be the last, Marine officer in our family. Seriously!

The all-girls school Lucy will be attending to for high school was known to win couple of competitions for cheerleading. It was her dream to join the cheerleading squad. And because of that, she skipped most of her karate classes practising cheerleading with Nami and Camie (another friend of hers) with their second year high school friend, Nico Robin.

Luffy has always making up excuses for her as to why she had missed her karate practice to their grandfather. Her twin brother really did save her countless of times, so when he asked her to cover him up she felt obligated to help him.

"Don't worry, I just have to act like an idiot to be my brother." She was confident that she'll be able to pull this off. Her brother was simple-minded person, anyway.

Nami and Vivi chuckled at Lucy. "You are so rude to your brother."

She looked at herself in her whole body mirror. "This is so creepy, except for the hair, I look too much like my brother."

Nami and Vivi stood behind Lucy. "What are you going to do with your hair? Please, don't tell me you're going to cut it off."

"What? No way!" Lucy squeaked. "I got that covered, Nami."

And as if a cue, the door bell rang. Lucy immediately run towards the front door not after almost falling down because of her baggy pants, leaving her two best gals in her room.

Lucy was greeted by another girl in her age but with greenish coloured bob-cut hair. "Hi!" Camie, Lucy's friend since grade school, greeted her with a smile and a wave of hand.

Lucy tackled the girl with a wide smile and a hug before allowing her newly arrival friend to enter their house.

"Hey, girlfriends!" Camie greeted, throwing herself into Lucy's large Totoro beanbag chair. "Here Lu-chan, I got you the wig you're asking me."

"Thanks!" Lucy snatched the paper bag and excitedly fished out the black wig from inside. "Tada! I asked Camie to ask Pappug to make me a wig with Luffy's hairstyle."

With Nami's help, Lucy put on the wig. The girls were in awe while looking at Lucy. "You said this is creepy, right? Well, then I second the motion. You looked waaaay too much like your brother!"

"Hah! With this I can fool the staff of that cafè!" Lucy announced proudly.

The girls giggle together.

Nami took her phone out and set its camera on. "But first, let me take a selfie!" She sang cheerfully. All the girls strikes their own poses in front of the camera, and Nami snapped a picture.

 **OnePieCe**

Lucy's heart was pounding hard in her chest. She has been walking back and forth in front of Moby Dick café's back door (where the employees of the said establishment enter) nervously. Inwardly, she was debating whether or not to pursue this 'conquest' of hers.

Sure, she looks like her brother and she's confident that nobody will notice the difference. But wait until she open her mouth. She forgot that her voice was squeaky and high in compare to her brother!

Maybe she'll just tell the owner that her brother was sick and will not be able to go to work for another week?

 _"_ _Please, Lucy? I've been absent from work for whole month! And I'm feeling bad enough for that let alone tell them that I'll extending my training for another week!"_

Ugh, why does she love her brother so much that she's willing to go through this and pretend to be him.

 _'_ _Okay, just... just tell them you're having a soar throat or something. You can do this, Lucy!'_

She took as step and then take two step backwards, shaking her head. _'No, I can't do this! I just can't!'_

 _'_ _You promised your brother you would! And you will! Man up!'_ And then she take another one step forward, only to back-away again.

 _'_ _Noooo!'_ Or maybe not?

She has been arguing with herself for whole one minute that she missed to notice two young men watching her in amused expression. Outlook Sabo and Portgas D. Ace, halted when they saw the familiar jacket of their youngest and newest employee, Monkey D. Luffy, he was fretting in front of the door for some reason and was reluctant to enter the café.

Sabo and Ace exchanged confuse gaze with each other, both chuckled when Luffy moved towards the door only to back-away seconds later. Maybe he's being shy after his month-long absent?

"Eeeek!" Lucy shrieked when she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"What's up with that girlish scream Lu?" Ace teased, ruffling the young lady's head affectionately. "Good to see you're alive after your training."

Lucy was inwardly praying that her wig will not come off with how brusque this person scratched her head. _'Careful with the wig, please!'_ She gave the freckled young man a long and confused gaze.

"Uhhh..."

"Hey now, don't tell me you forgot about us after not seeing us for one month?" He joked and good-naturedly slapped Lucy on her back, the latter almost dived forward in return.

 _'_ _Who is this again? Come on, Lucy! You memorised this yesterday! Uh... Black hair. Freckles. Blonde hair. A scar on the left side of face. Oh! I know them!'_ "O-of course I know you!" She said with a nervous laugh and false baritone. "Ah! You're Sabo and Ace! Haha..."

Ace was eyeing her in bewilderment. "Are you okay?"

"Sick! I'm sick _*cough*_!" She let out a fake cough.

Obviously not convinced with her excuse, Ace let her go and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

The blond young man, probably the same age as Ace, stood in front of Lucy. The young lady was screaming inwardly when he unceremoniously planted his forehead over hers. "Well, your face is red, but I don't think you have a fever? Are you really okay?" He murmured with concern tone.

Shivers run down her spine when she felt his warm breath hitting her face. She stumbled backwards hitting the wall across her, her face flushing in deeper color of red. "I-I-I'm o-o-o-okay!" She squeaked, embarrassed. _'These two have issue with personal space!'_

Ace and Sabo blinked repeatedly. "You know if you're feeling sick, you don't have to work today." Sabo said, concerned.

When she's starting to feel calm, Lucy fixed her posture and cough softly. "R-really, I'm okay. I'm just... Uh... it's been a month, you know. Haha feeling a bit self-conscious is all."

Ace and Sabo stared at her suspiciously, she was sweating buckets while trying to hope to convince them, before they glanced at each and shrugged. "Okay... if you're sure about it." Sabo defeatedly said. "Anyways, let's go inside. It's almost our shift." He said before entering the café first.

Ace gestured Lucy to follow (the girl in disguise timidly followed Sabo inside, she was conscious of making enough gap before he entered last.

 **OnePieCe**

Lucy was thankful. Moby Dick café was an establishment located in the heart of Fuschia Town, close to the train station. The café was almost two years old, and it served as a trending 'host' café.

Soon as she finally understand the concept of the café, Lucy wanted to back-out. How was she able to act like a 'host' to their female costumers when she, herself, is a girl?! Oh, wait, maybe she can? She understands what girls like and maybe she can please the costumers with her 'knowledge'. Somehow, with that thought, her confidence boosted a little.

She was half disappointed and half glad that she was not one of the playing 'host' according to her senior employee and head cook of the café, Edward Thatch.

Edward Marco (apparently most of the employees are adopted by the owner of the café, Edward Newgate), another senior and Head Manager, was one of the hosts, along with Ace, Izou and Haruta. Sabo was one of the bartender and other one was Blamenco.

Lucy inwardly voted that Sabo should be one of the hosts. He could garner many costumers with his charming smile and 'big-brother' act. And he's pretty cute to boot, too.

Lucy froze. Did she just thought Sabo as 'cute'?!

Sure he's been a really helpful, refreshing her with Luffy's supposed job as a cashier (seriously? A cashier?) and he has been saving her from over-pricing the costumers or giving excess exchange to some. All the while, he's have a patient smile across his lips, and he was the one apologising to the costumers.

Oh no! She's crushing in one of her brother's co-worker! The realisation shocked her.

 _'_ _I... I need to text Nami and the others! I need some moral support, girls!'_ Lucy cried inwardly.

"You okay, Lu?" Sabo waved a hand in front of Lucy's face.

 _'Personal space! Personal space!'_ Her mind was screaming, but on the outside she plastered a lopsided smile. "Y-yeah! I'm good!" She said, even showing a quivering thumbs up to the blond man.

Sabo only lifted his eyebrows, confused with the awkwardness Lucy was showing. "Hey, if you're not really feeling well, I could ask Marco to cover for you so you can go home. Don't push yourself too hard, 'kay?"

"U-uhn..." She does not trust her own voice not to squeaked so Lucy only muttered and nodded her head.

Sabo smiled— that cause for her heart to skipped a beat— and affectionately patted her on her head before facing his costumers with a dashing smile. The three girls automatically swoon over Sabo, earning a secret pout from Lucy.

 _'_ _Sigh. Get a grip, Lucy!'_

 **OnePieCe**

"Alleluia!" Lucy skipped as soon as she slide her time card into the time clock. The employees behind her were eyeing her bemusedly.

"Well, then, good night, senpais!" She sang before immediately went a beeline towards the back door. Only to be blocked by a frowning Ace. Lucy took two steps backward. "Y-Yes?"

"Something is really wrong with you. You're acting weird, so much that I'm starting to think that you're not Luffy." Ace narrowed his grey eyes suspiciously.

"!" Lucy started to sweat coldly. "Uhmm... I'm..." she was rambling her words when she heard Ace cough and then roared in laughter.

"Hahaha! Yeah right, not Luffy? Who in the world can even pretend to be like you?" Ace guffawed.

"I know, right? Hahaha..." Lucy tried to laugh weakly.

"Anyways, you've been spacing out today, maybe you're still sore about your training. Wait for me, okay? I'll walk you back home."

Shortly forgetting that she's Luffy, Lucy's face blushed at Ace's words. Walk her back home? It's like Ace is her boyfriend or something! "Eh? But you don't have to!"

"Idiot. This is one of the conditions, remember?" Ace poked her on her forehead before walking back to the locker area to grab his bag. "Bo! I'll walk Luffy back home! Tell mom I'll be home as soon as I dropped this guy!"

Sabo poked his head from the door that will lead to Marco's office. Sabo will sometimes volunteered to help the Manager for daily income. He was armed with an apologetic smile to Lucy. "Sorry, 'Lu, I'll see you off some other day, okay?"

She doesn't know why she was sad that Sabo's not the one to bring her home. But she smiled and shook her head, and said, "Uhm, okay. Good night."

"Good night. Take care!" Was his final words before going back inside the mini-office.

"You good to go?" Ace inquired with his hand over the door knob.

With one final good bye to her brother's colleagues, Lucy followed Ace outside. Her day has been so exhausting. But maybe, pretending to be her brother was not so bad at all. She get to meet her brother's eccentric but kind co-workers. She get to meet Ace and Sabo, the latter of whom she's harbouring a crush with.

She never knew this would happened, but she's looking forward of seeing them again.

 **To be continued**

 _Yeeeeesss!_

 _Another fem!Luffy fan fictions. But don't worries, I will not stop writing OBAF! I just want to take this plot out of my system, because it has been bothering me._

 _This is supposed to be a one shot, but it's getting too long so I decided to make it as multi-chapter instead._

 _Please review! Thank you!_

 _See you again :)_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion Ensued**

 **Summary:** AU: Lucy knows that Luffy knows. Zoro knows that Lucy knows what he knows, but Luffy doesn't know that Zoro knows! Ace and Sabo do not know what Lucy knows. You know! One-shot! Fem!Luffy and canon!Luffy

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, gender-bent, OOC, Fem!Luffy(aka Lucy)-centric

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro

 **Chapter Two**

"Nami!" Lucy launched herself to her best friend since her diaper days (Nami's mother was an ex-marine and was an apprentice of their grandfather during Aunt Bellamere's training days) soon as Ace dropped her off to their house.

Nami lived three streets from the Monkey household and after Lucy made sure that Ace left, the young girl immediately went to her best friend's house to lash out.

"What the—!" Nami was surprised when Lucy tackled her in a hug as soon as she open the door after Lucy abusively pressed their doorbell.

"Waaaah! I've got a crush on Sabo!" Lucy announced, sobbing loudly in Nami's arms.

"Sabo who?" Nami asked, confuse.

Lucy lifted her face from Nami's should and with quivering lower lip. "He's my senior co-worker, only that I'm pretending to be Luffy, so I guess he's Luffy's senior co-worker! And he's cute with blonde hair and manly scar and all! And he's kind, too! He has been helping me with my job, only that—"

"Stop, stop!" Nami did not understand a thing about Lucy's rambling. "Deep breathe, Lucy. Okay. Come inside so we can talk properly."

"O-okay..." a hiccuping Lucy followed Nami to their living room.

 **OnePieCe**

"HAHAHAHA!" Nami rolled over the carpeted floor while clutching her stomach.

"Nami! Stop laughing! This is a matter of life and death situation!" Lucy exclaimed in annoyance.

"Gosh! You're so innocent, so much that I'm jealous." Was Nami's response after straightening herself. Her stomach aches, in a good way. "So, your problem is that you have a crush on your brother's co-worker?"

"Yes!"

"Well, this is your first time crushing on someone, so I guess you'll be flustered." Nami concluded in amusement.

"What do I do?" Lucy grabbed Nami by her shoulders and shook the other teen.

Nami rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, "First calm down, Lucy. It's just a crush, you're not going to die with that."

"How am I supposed to work in that café knowing I like one of employees working there!"

"Girl friend, it's okay! You only have six more days and then you're done pretending. Maybe you can even ask Luffy to introduce you to him as Lucy, right?"

"Please don't suggest things that will complicate everything! I'm fooling them, remember? If they were to discover that I'm not Luffy, they'll hate me. Sabo WILL hate me! And I don't want him to me!"

"You're 'pretending' to help your brother, if this Sabo guy can't understand that then he's not worth your attention."

"But if they discover my real identity, worse comes to worse, Luffy will be kicked out of that café!"

Nami pretend not to be concerned with Lucy's dilemma and started flipping the magazine near her. "Chill. So long as you keep your calm and survive until this weekend, everything will be fine." She calmly said.

Lucy threw herself into the sofa and tiredly groan. "Luffy, please hurry back home..." she muffled against the throw pillow. It was only her first day and feel so exhausted already. ami patted the her head in sympathy.

 **OnePieCe**

"Hey, Luffy?" Sabo inquired.

Lucy was sitting on his left at the long table, breakfast already finished in front of him. Sabo was sitting between Ace (on his right) and Luffy. The senior staffs (Thatch, Izou and Haruta) were across the table with exemption of Manager Marco, who was busy doing the inventory in the stock room.

Every employees of Moby Dick café are in the staff lounge right now. They still have half an hour before officially opening the café for today and the preparation was already done awhile ago.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow as she turned to looked at her (or her brother's) senior. "Yep?" Popping out the 'p'. She's still nervous around Sabo, but if she wanted to end this facade well and alive, she needs to keep her heart still— and her face from blushing too hard.

"How come you're always here at work, and yet you're absent in school?" He inquired.

Ace lifted his gray eyes to Lucy from his plate, he was enthusiastically munching his food because duh Thatch foods are all delicious, not that he's going to admit it in front of the older cook. His head will only get bigger if the old man were to hear a compliment, especially if it is from Ace, who spent most of his time teasing the head cook.

"Uhhh..." Lucy fidgeted on her seat.

"We haven't been seeing you in school the past few days. You havin' problem or something?" Sabo inquired, worry was etched on his handsome face.

Lucy wanted to slap her forehead. Of course they're bound to notice her brother's absence in school. Luffy is a freshman, and he goes to the same coed school (Goa Academy) as Ace and Sabo, (which she discovered only yesterday) both Luffy's senior school mate there. Lucy, however, goes to an all-girls school, Our Lady's of Angels Academy, just across GA.

"Oi, don't tell me someone's bullying you in school?" Ace asked, narrowing his eye suspiciously, he was still chewing but a lot slower than before.

"W-what?" They way she stuttered only heightened both third year's suspicion. 'Get a grip, Lucy!' She inwardly scolded herself.

This got the attention on the whole Moby Dick Café. "Is it true? That you're being bullied in school?" Marco asked, entered the lounge coming from the stock room, eyeing their youngest with reservation.

Lucy shook her head and hands together. "No, of course not!" She squeaked earning amused reaction from the older staffs. "I... uhh..." how was she supposed to explain to these people that she's not in school for three days because she really is not the 'Luffy' they all thought she is! She can fool a few numbers of staffs of this café by acting like her twin brother, but Lucy doesn't think she can do that to the entire school!

Cold sweats began to form on her forehead as she continued to fidget with her hands.

Sabo clasped her shoulders, a frown adored his chiselled face. "Hey, if you're having any problems in school, you have us to help you."

Ace nodded his head eagerly, "Yeah! We'll beat the crap of anyone who tries to bully you!" The freckled teen cackled evilly as he slammed his fist on his palm.

Marco, shook his head in exasperation but still smiled bemusedly at Ace. "No one is beating anyone, Ace."

"But in all seriousness, Lu, if you have something in your mind. Tell us, 'kay?" Sabo said, grinning his charming smile while ruffling her head.

Lucy felt warm radiating in her chest. Maybe this is the reason why his brother was adamant of working here despite our Jii-chan's refusal.

These people are kind and caring, especially to her— or more like to her twin brother. Ace and Sabo, most especially, looked at Luffy as their little brother, and have been looking after her since they all thought that she's Luffy.

Somehow, this make her a little bit jealous of her brother. Their grandfather's giving Luffy much more freedom than her. Until now, it's still secret to their grandfather that she's a member of her school's cheerleading squad. If only she's as brave as her twin brother, who can face their scary grandfather head on. Fist of love, be damned.

Lucy beamed brightly, "Thank you, Sabo, everyone."

Sabo, who was the direct receiver of her smile, blushed profusely. Why does he think Luffy's smile is so freaking adorable? Why does his heart started thumping so hard and loud? And, what the hell is he blushing for? The blond eighteen years old coughed nervously. He gave Lucy a small nod before rigidly moved away from her.

"Y-you're uhh welcome..." Sabo mumbled quietly. Ace furrowed his eyebrows when Sabo kept wiggling himself to his side.

"Thanks guys, but I'm really okay. It's just that... my err sister is just... sick right now, that's why I've been missing school these past three days." Lucy tried her best to hide her anxieties of being discover as she lied to them.

These people have been nothing but kind to her, as such she doesn't really like lying to them, knowing how sincere they are for her as 'Luffy'.

They snapped their head at Lucy. "You have a sister?!" They all belted together.

Lucy was surprised to learn that these people don't know about her existence or the existence of 'Lucy'.

Did her idiot for a twin brother not tell them anything about her? Ohhh~~~ is Luffy secretly suffering from sis-con that he refused to tell anyone he has a cute and adorable little sister like her? Lucy inwardly giggled.

"Yes, I do have a sister. She's my twin, actually."

Izou raised a curious eyebrow. "And why are we only hearing this now?"

"Uh... because you guys never ask me?" Luffy might be her twin brother, but most of the time she doesn't have any idea how his brain works.

"How does she looks like?" Thatch's asked curiously, obviously eager to know her.

Lucy let out a smug grin. "Just imagine a cuter and a girl version of me."

There was a short pause before everyone erupted a loud laugh. Lucy frowned, feeling slightly insulted. "Did I say something funny?"

"You? C-cute... pffft! That's hilarious!" Thatch cackled boisterously.

"What? You don't think I'm cute?" Lucy harrumphed and stomped her feet to emphasised her irritation.

Ace, still with teary-eyes from laughing, looked at Luffy incredulously. Since coming back from his one month absent, he has been acting strange. Sometimes his expressions were a bit... too girly for the old Luffy they new. His face also has softer— has become more feminine— edge unlike before. Were his eyelashes that long before? Were his fingers that pale and slender than before?

Ace even detected curves under her baggy clothes. He surprised himself to be honest, because everyone in Moby Dick, especially him and Sabo, considered Luffy as their little brother— seriously, the kid was a trouble incarnate that is waiting to happen and the feeling of looking after him was a natural reaction to them— so it confused him that he's paying too much attention to Luffy after his vacation with his grandfather.

"Lu, you don't even want people calling you 'adorable', even if sometimes you are, because you said you're a man. And a man is not supposed to be 'adorable'. They are supposed to be 'manly'." Ace explained, still chuckling.

It took Lucy seconds before she realised her mistake. Oopps! She got carried away and thought she is 'Lucy' right now. She might not have a supermodel face and body, but thanks to being part of her school's cheering squad and the genetic she got from her mother's side, people considered her as 'cute and cuddly'.

She cleared her throat and resumed acting as her brother. "O-of course! Men are supposed to be manly! I... I was just telling you that my sister looked like me! Because, duh, we're identical twins. But since I'm a man, I'm tough and buff! And... and my sister is cute!" Lucy fished her phone from her jacket. "See? This is Lucy! Cute, ain't she?" She smiled proudly and flashed her own photo to Ace, while Sabo and the others gathered around him.

She was showing them a photo of herself on her cheerleader uniforms. Complete with pom-poms, a black safety shorts underneath the micro skirt and a sleeveless crop top. The photo was taken by Nami and the camera caught her right after the end of their cheer where she and her fellow cheerleaders winked to the audience to finished off their routine.

Thatch whistled admiringly after scrutinising her photo. He even grabbed her phone from her hands. "Oh she's cute, alright." He complimented.

"I know, right?" Lucy said, puffing her chest in process.

Sabo and Ace were the only ones who are quiet, but they kept their wide eyes glued to the screen. "Damn, hot." They both murmured in awe.

After realising the identical words that escaped from their lips, Ace and Sabo blushed and snapped their large eyes away from the screen. Good thing nobody heard them, imagine the endless teasing they'll receive if the others (cough-Thatch-cough) were to hear them.

"But!" Lucy snatched her phone back. "You are not allowed to meet her." She said before pushing herself from her chair. She grabbed all of her thing, threw her garbage and washed her hands.

"Boo!" Was the unimpressed response of her co-workers.

"Why not?" Haruta asked, curious. He really can't imagine a 'girl' version of Luffy even after seeing the photo. He wanted to see the real thing.

 _'Aside from the fact that you've already met her.'_ Lucy nervously thought to herself. "Just because!"

"Never peg you as sis-con, Luffy." Thatch's teased the teen.

"S-shut it!" Was the flustered response of Lucy before she made a haste escape.

She left the back room with everyone still roaring in laughter. Sighing in relief, Lucy decided to go straight to the cashier counter. They were so close of discovering her disguise. Lucy patted her chest to calm her pounding heart when the front door of the café burst open.

Lucy frowned. They still have ten minutes before opening the café so who in the world is that? The young lady lifted her eyes to the door only to be met by an annoyed, scrutinising obsidian eyes of her brother's best friend.

"Z-Zoro..." She squeaked in low voice— but she was sure that Zoro heard her even with their distance because the other sixteen year old teen squinted his eyes more— colors draining from her face.

"Lucy." Roronoa Zoro, Luffy's childhood best friend and classmates since grade school, growled as he menacingly paced towards the paled teen girl in disguise. "You mind explaining to me why you're pretending to be your idiot brother?"

 _'Holy crap!'_ Of course Zoro would know she's not Luffy! The three of them, plus their other friends, grew up together. Lucy was sure that Zoro knew her brother more than she does!

"What do you mean 'pretending'?" The voice broke Zoro's glare at Lucy.

Lucy wanted to faint right there and then when the surprised expression of Marco, who was standing by the doorway, greeted both teens.

 _'Double holy crap!'_ Did she finally exposed herself?!

 **To be continued**

 _RE EDITED FEB 20 2018 I don't know what happened, but when I first uploaded the second chapter yesterday it was all in right places. And thanks for the heads up! It took me more than 10 hours to noticed the change. Damn. I got headache after seeing the jeebus lol! Anyways, I hope this one will turn out okay._

 _No worries people! I'll update OBAF this week. Just a little bit editing here and there._

 _Please review! Thank you!_

 _See you again :)_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


End file.
